


It's all Shima's Fault

by omgmiahk



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Kuro just wants food, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rin is a blushing mess, Suguro shows feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgmiahk/pseuds/omgmiahk
Summary: When Shima asked Rin to go to a basketball game, he didn't expect his night to turn out like this. With a teasing cat on his case and a blushing Suguro, Rin must get through a night that may cause some changes in his and Suguro's friendship.





	It's all Shima's Fault

Rin has never felt this sort of fear in his life. Not when Satan took over Shiro’s body and tried to kill him or that time during the Impure King incident back in Kyoto. Not even going up against zombies in the Illuminati headquarters scared him as much as this moment. But as he looked up at that the jumbotron displaying himself and Suguro surrounded by hearts with the words “Kiss Cam” right below, Rin’s pretty sure this sort of fear is one feeling he doesn’t like.

If you look at things through Rin’s eyes, this whole ordeal was Shima’s fault. Two weeks earlier, Shima asked Rin if he wanted to go to a basketball game in Tokyo. Rin, being the eager little kid he is, jumped at the opportunity since he’s never been to a real game before. Shiro was always a basketball fan, he kinda pushed his love for basketball onto Rin while raising the twins. Neither of them actually played the sport though, Shiro always had missions and the boys to take care of while Rin was just bad at it. But that didn’t stop them from watching games on TV. 

The Saturday of the game, Rin bounded to his friends dorm, expecting him to be as excited as he was. “Shima!” yelled Rin as he burst through the room door. “C’mon, the game starts at five!” Rin had to duck down to escape the sneaker flying at his head. “Suguro, what the hell?” 

“Shut your trap Okumura!” Another sneaker flew from his hand. “Shima ain’t feeling well, Koneko took him to the doctors.”

“What? Why? He was perfectly fine yesterday.” 

“The idiot drank some milk that spoiled sometime last month in the cafeteria this morning,” explained Suguro as he threw a pillow from his place on his bed.

“How the hell? Not even Shima is that stupid to-”

“He was too busy drooling over his new bikini mags.” Rin face palmed.

“That pink haired perv!” Rin flopped down on the bed. “What about the game?”

A swift kick to the side had Rin flailing off the bed onto the floor. “Here, Shima told me to give this to you.” Two tickets floated down onto Rin’s face. “He said to find someone else to go with.”

“Haaah? Are you serious?” 

“Yes I am. Now get out of my room.” 

Rin sat bolt up. “But I can’t find anyone this last minute! Who’d want to go to a game that starts in an hour?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. Get out of my room.”

“Maybe Shiemi would like to go.” Rin stood and started pacing the room. “But she doesn’t like big crowds.”

“Okumura.”

“I could ask Yukio-”

“Okumura.”

“-but he’s already pissed at me for not buying him his damn mineral water.”

“Okumura!”

“You think Izumo would like-” 

“For fucks sake, Okumura!” This time the sneaker didn’t miss. “I’ll go with you if it makes you shut up!” 

Rubbing the back of his head, Rin turned around. “What?”

Suguro stood up from his bed and grabbed his jacket. “Jeez, it goes in one ear and out the other.” He made his way to the corner of the room to put his shoes on. “I said I’ll go with you. If it gets you to stop complaining and outta my room, I’ll go.”

A smile appeared on Rin’s face. “Thanks Suguro.” 

“Y-yeah, whatever,” a faint blush tinted the taller boys cheeks. “Move it or else we’re gonna be late.”

The two exited the dorms and walked the path to the campus gates. While Rin was telling Suguro about the bentos he made in case they got hungry, they ran into Kuro. “Hey Rin! Where you’re going?”

The half demon ran a hand over his familiar’s fur. “We’re going to a basketball game in Tokyo.”

“Oh, so you mean like a date!” 

A deep blush crawled its way up to Rin’s face. “What? N-no, it’s not like that! We’re just going to-”

“Rin’s on a date! Rin’s on a date!”

“Stop it you damned cat or else I’m not making you anymore tempura!”  
Suguro watched as his friend and his cat had a very heated argument turned fist fight (paw fight?) once Kuro jumped on Rin’s head and the boy started swinging. He didn’t understand what the cat was saying, but he was pissed. He kept hissing and digging his claws into the shorter boys scalp. After Suguro took out his phone and snapped a picture of Rin getting his ass beat by a cat, he pulled the two apart. “Alright, cut it out. Kuro, whatever this idiot did, I’ll make it up to you by picking up some sushi and milk before we get back. That sound good to you?” 

The little black familier perked up. He nodded his head and allowed Suguro to pet him before him and Rin walked off campus. Kuro said something to his owner before they were out of earshot, whatever is was made Rin flustered again. “That damn cat! One of these days I’m gonna completely cut his sake line.”

“Sure, cut his alcohol supply and make him even more angry. That way, he can beat your ass while full sized.” Suguro laughed as the color drained from Rin’s face. As the two walked to the bus stop, Suguro asked, “What did he say to you to get you so riled up?” 

The color returned to Rin’s face as a blazing red. “Oh, it was nothing. He just insulted my cooking. He always says my yakitori is a little too burnt.” When the bus came and they boarded, he avoided eye contact the whole ride.

By the time they arrived at the stadium, the game was to start in ten minutes. They gave their tickets to the ushers outside and rushed to find seats. Fortunately, they found some a few rows above courtside. During the bus ride, Rin explained who was playing, the players, and their current records. Suguro tried to seem interested, he really did, but he was never a sports kinda guy. Yeah he did play football with Juzo and Kinzo when they needed extra players, but that was about it. But while Rin was talking about the different plays, it made him smile, so Suguro pretended to listen.

When the referee blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air, the game finally began. Throughout the first ten minutes nothing really happened. It was the same thing, one player has the ball. The the opposing team steals it and so on. It was pretty interesting to watch a bunch of guys run after a ball. But when one team scored the first two points, that smile was back on Rin’s face. Suguro didn’t know why that smile made him feel lighter than air. It wasn’t because he liked that goofy look, or anything. Or the way his eyes would light up whenever an amazing pass was made. Or the fact that whenever Rin got too excited he would latch onto Suguro’s arm, jumping up and down. Nope, none of that.

At halftime, they grew hungry so Rin pulled out some sodas and the bentos he made earlier that day. While the two ate, Rin looked at Suguro and couldn’t help but feel...something. Sometimes it’s a light flutter in his stomach, other times it feels like he’s doing twist and turns on a rollercoaster. The only time Rin has these feeling is when he’s with Suguro.

Rin must’ve been staring too long because Suguro poked him with his chopsticks. “Oi, Okumura, you alright? You look kinda funny. What, you gotta a fever?” The boy leaned over his seat and pressed his forehead against Rin’s. If the poking didn’t snap him out of whatever trance he was in, that definitely did.

Rin was frozen in place. His heart was beating a little faster than usual and his hand that didn’t have the bento wouldn’t stop shaking. At one point he even forgot to breath. When Suguro pulled away, Rin had this feeling of losing something that’s supposed to be there. After a few seconds his heart rate returned to normal and he let out a big huff of air. But his hand wouldn’t stop shaking. He closed the bento and returned it to his bag, he tried to hide his shaking but failed miserably. 

“Okumura, are you cold? You’re shivering like crazy.” Suguro put his finished box back in the backpack, he then proceeded to remove his black hoodie. “Here take my jacket.” 

Rin nodded and slipped the hoodie on. It was a few sizes too big, so he swam in it, but other than that it gave him a sense of comfort. “Thanks Suguro.” 

For the second time that day, Suguro blushed because of that blue idiot. “S-shut up. I just don’t want you catching a cold out here. That’ll mean I gotta haul your sorry ass back to campus and get an earful from your brother.” 

The atmosphere turned awkward after a few minutes of not speaking. Rin was about to say that he was fine when the crowd erupted in cheers and excitement. The two looked above to see the jumbotron blinking red, white, and pink. When the flashing colors stoped, the screen was displaying a young couple on the east side of the stadium. The words “Kiss Cam” bouncing around the screen with hearts popping up. They smiled and turned to each other, dumbstruck looks on their faces. The guy leaned in and pecked his girlfriend on the lips, earning them hoots and hollars.

“Wow, this stuff is so cheesy,” said Suguro, as his eyes followed the next victims. “It’s gross when couples do it in public, but now they have to kiss in front of hundreds of people.”

“Y-yeah. It’s so dumb.” Rin started to fidget in place, looking anywhere else but at the boy next to him. “I feel sorry for the poor saps who-” 

“Oi, Okumura?” 

 

“Yeah, whats up?” Rin turned to find a blushing Suguro. “You look like you wanna puke.”

“Don’t look now,” He pointed to the jumbotron and Rin’s stomach dropped. “But I think those poor saps are us.” Rin hoped he was lying, he wanted it to be a joke, but nope. There they were, plain as day. A huge heart around their frame with smaller ones moving along the screen. The universe has decided to put the two in the worst situation possible. 

At this point, Rin started to panic. His face turned as red as Shura’s hair as Suguro looked from him to the screen displaying their blushing faces. His hands clutched his seat and his body felt heavy. I want to die. I want to bury myself under a rock and die. I didn’t do anything to deserve this sort of punishment! Was it because I forgot Yukio’s mineral water? 

The crowd started to get anxious, they were chanting “kiss him!” and screaming for the two to get on with it. An elderly woman in the seat below looked at Suguro and yelled, “C’mon young man! Lay one on your boyfriend!” 

“W-what? He’s not my...We’re just friends!” Rin protested. “C’mon Suguro, tell her we’re-” Rin never got to finish his sentence because a pair of lips crashed against his.

At this point in his life, Rin was supposed to have his first kiss by the age of fourteen. Sadly, him being unsociable never really helped him get any girls. But right now, he’s sorta glad that his first kiss was with his best friend, despite how awkward it is. Suguro’s lips against moved Rins, they were slightly chapped and tasted like the orange soda he drank. The two didn’t pay attention to how the crowd exploded into cheers or how they cat called when Suguro placed a hand on Rin’s cheek. They were in their own little world. 

By the time they pulled away, both boys were breathing hard. Suguro scooted back a bit and cleared his throat. “Sorry ‘bout that.” 

It took a few seconds for Rin to come back down to Earth. When the world stopped spinning, he took a huge swig of his soda. He tried to stop his heart threatening to burst from his chest, but his heart didn’t want to listen to him. “No, no. It’s fine.” 

“Really? I acted on impulse. I didn’t the crowd to come after us.” He rubbed the back of his neck, the blush still present on his cheeks.

“Really, it was...Nice.” Rin pretended like he didn’t see the spark that lit Suguro’s eyes. 

The rest of the game went by in a blur. The two didn’t really pay close attention like they did in the beginning. After the whole Kiss Cam episode, they didn’t say much to each other, the tension was so thick you needed a knife to cut through. But after a few moments in the painful silence, they eased into comfortable conversation. After they exited the stadium and caught the bus, they went to buy Kuro's sushi. They were walking back from the small store, when Rin, being one to speak before he thinks, blurted out, “You know, that was my first kiss.”

Suguro looked at him in bewilderment. “Are you serious?”

Rin let out a small chuckle. “Yes, I am. Why do you seemed so surprised?”

“Well, to be completely honest, I thought you and Shiemi hooked up.” 

Now it was Rin’s turn to be shocked. “No you saw it, she shot me down. But I’m pretty sure she has a thing for mole face.” 

Suguro must be a horrible friend. Only bad friends would feel kinda...happy at this sort of news. He see’s the way Shiemi looks at Yukio, there’s a glint in her eye and a hop in her step whenever she’s around him. She doesn’t look at Rin the way he wants her too. 

“What about you? You had your first kiss yet?” Rin asked.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been kissed before.” 

“I don’t think your mom counts.”

A smile made its way to Suguro’s face. “Shut up!” He lightly shoved the boy, making him stumble. Rin laughed. Suguro felt responsible for making him laugh. He liked his laugh. “It was back in junior high, during my third year. Shima dared me to kiss a girl and I did it.” 

“Wow,” Rin deadpanned. “How romantic.”

The two friends laughed at Rin’s remark. “Well, at least my first kiss wasn’t with a dude.”

Rin smiled. That smile made Suguro feel funny. A good kinda funny. “It wasn’t just any dude, it was with you.”

Holy shit. 

It was a good thing thing it was dark or else the blush on Suguro’s face would’ve made Rin laugh again. He lost count on how many times his cheeks flamed up while out with the shorter boy. It was hard to make Suguro crack a smile let alone blush. But when he’s with Rin, his face just decides to disobey what his brain tells it.

The two didn’t notice that they reached Rin’s dorm, until he stopped walking. They both looked up at the building, there was a little pang that shot through Suguro as he walked the half demon to his door. He stood a the step below Rin, making the boy a few inches taller. Silence hung in the air along with a gloomy feeling. 

“Thanks again for coming with me.” It must’ve been his imagination, but with the moonlight shining down on them, a halo appeared above Rin’s head. The son of Satan wearing a halo, the universe must think it’s funny.

Suguro stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “It was nothin’. I had a good time.” 

“You did? Even though we were forced to kiss in front of a whole stadium of people?”

“The bento boxes made up for it.” 

Rin snorted. “I’m happy you thought so. I’ll make another one for you if you want.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Here,” Suguro held up the plastic bag with Kuro’s food. “Tell Kuro that I couldn’t get him tempura, but I hope tuna will suffice.”

Rin took the bag, making their hands brush against each other. “Don’t worry, he’ll eat about anything. Actually scratch that, he’ll eat anything except Shiemi’s grass sandwiches.”

“But I ate those.” 

“Which tells me that your tastebuds are broken. You better get ready to eat real food.” Rin’s eyes softened as Suguro laughed, his shoulders shaking with every breath he took. 

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Suguro sighed. “I better be going. Shima and Koneko must be back in the dorms. They’re probably wondering where I am.”

“Yeah okay. I’ll see on Monday.” Rin dug his keys out of his pocket. “Goodnight, Suguro.”

“Goodnight, Okumura.” He turned and descended down the steps.

Suguro was on the last step when his mouth moved of his own accord. “Hey Okumura?” 

“Yes?” Rin looked over his shoulder.

What the hell am I doing?

“Would you like to, um.” Suguro scratched the back of his head, not looking up at Rin. 

Why am I speaking? I should shut up right about now.

“I dunno now, go get some coffee tomorrow?” He glanced up to find Rin with a confused look. “ I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I get that you may need to catch up on work or Yukio might need your help on a mission. I just thought that we could- ” The sound of Rin laughing stopped Suguro from his ramblings.

God damnit. You done fucked up boy.

The sight of Rin clutching his stomach with tears in his eyes, only angered Suguro. He asked if the guy wanted to get coffee and what he gets in return is Rin laughing at him. The bastard.  
“Oi! Why’re you laughn’? Listen fuck face, you better shut up or else-” 

“Suguro I’d love to get coffee with you,” Rin said as he calmed down, he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. 

That definitely shut him up. “Oh. Um, okay. I’ll meet you at the campus gates. Nine sound good?” 

That damn smile was back. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

It seems like that goofy smile of his is contagious because it found its way to Suguro’s face. “Great, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you then.” 

Suguro took a few steps towards his dorms when he heard Rin call out. “Oh one more thing!” He turned back round. “‘Fuck Face’? Really? You couldn’t come up with anything better than that?”

Suguro snickered. “What? I thought it was pretty good.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Goodnight douchebag!”

“Sweet dreams bastard!” 

Suguro headed in the direction of his dorms, the idiots smile still fresh in his mind. 

As Rin opened his bedroom door, he expected Yukio to start at yelling him for being out so late, but he only found Kuro curled up on his bed. “Hey Rin, how was your date?”

After dropping his backpack by his desk, the boy sat next to his cat, he’s in too good of a mood to put up with his teasing. “It was pretty good actually. We had a good time. Here.” Rin brought out the sushi from its bag. “Suguro brought tuna rolls if that’s okay.”

“Yay! I’m starving! Nice jacket by the way.”

Rin looked down and realized that he was still wearing Suguro’s hoodie. He completely forgot to return it to him before they departed, his mind was too preoccupied with sight of him blushing while asking him to coffee. Out of curiosity, Rin brought the sleeve up to his nose and sniffed it. It smelled like grass mixed in with the scent of books. It also had a faint hint of sweat and body spray. It overall smelled like Suguro. Rin slid out of of the jacket and hung it on his desk chair. 

While Kuro ate, Rin told him the night's event. Even though the cat was stuffing his face, he was listening to everything Rin told him. When he explained the Kiss Cam, Kuro almost choked on a piece of tuna. “Wait, you did what?”

“I kissed Suguro.” By finally saying it outloud, Rin completely lost his shit. “I kissed Suguro.” His hands flew to his head, grabbing fistful of hair. “Suguro kissed me.” He jumped to his feet. “I kissed Suguro!” The boy started pacing the room, mumbling to himself.

“Well he is a nice guy,” said Kuro with rice in his mouth. “I approve.” 

“You approve? What are you my mother?” Rin stopped his pacing to kneel in front of his friend. 

“No, I’m your familiar.” Kuro cocked his head. “I don’t know how I’d be able to birth you. I’m a boy.” 

Rin chuckled as he scratched behind Kuro’s ear. “Yes, that's the reason. It has nothing to deal with you being a cat.”

He leaned into the boys’ touch, purring as he layed on his stomach. “So this whole date was all Shima’s fault?” 

Rin smiled. “Yup, it’s all Shima’s fault. Remind me to thank him later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This fanfic was for BonRin week on Tumblr a couple weeks ago. I meant to create an account on here the week before to post once I was done, but I just got to busy. After reading fanfiction for so long I decided to write my own and what better ship to write about then BonRin? I'll be writing more once I find time because school starts up for me in two weeks. If you want to see more of this ship follow my Tumblr @omgmiahk (same as my username), comments are very much appreciated, thank you


End file.
